


Music To My Ears

by foxy_mojito



Category: High-Rise (2015), I Saw the Light (2015) RPF, Kong: Skull Island (2017), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Real Person Fiction, The Night Manager (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxy_mojito/pseuds/foxy_mojito
Summary: What do you do when you happen upon Tom Hiddleston in the presence of a piano?





	Music To My Ears

It was magnificent. It was a rare sight – an immaculate Steinway grand piano, in the middle of Union Station in downtown Los Angeles. It was calling to me, so I sat gently on the small piano bench after setting my rolling luggage to the side where I could still keep an eye on it. My hands automatically reached out to the keys, my back straightening and my breath slow. I began to play the first thing that came to mind – Claire de Lune. My favorite piece in the world. What a wonderful way to welcome myself back home.

Little did I know, the welcome would shortly become even more wonderful.

I sat playing with the gentle hum of people talking and moving in the background of the busy train station. Although it was 10 o’clock at night, several trains had recently arrived and made the station a cacophony of luggage rolling, people laughing, and doors opening to the outside. Many people were seated in the comfortable leather and wood chairs that filled the large station waiting area. This station was one I typically enjoyed aesthetically because of the vaulted wooden ceilings, elegant archways, and large windows that brought about feelings of nostalgia for the past- specifically, the twenties.

I kept playing the piece, now with more volume as I became more comfortable and in the zone. I was performing this publicly, but most people went about their business of meeting family members or catching their Uber ride just outside the station doors. I messed up on my fingering quite a bit, but I didn’t care. I was enjoying myself.

I noticed a Christmas tree decorated in the corner of the large waiting area. There were several holiday decorations adorning the room, now that I took a moment to look. The holidays were almost here. I still wasn’t sure how I felt about being alone for the next few months. I had just returned from visiting my parents up north in Santa Barbara, taking the train to avoid sitting in traffic for hours on end. My parents would be out of the country for all of Thanksgiving, Christmas, and the New Year on their first grand adventure of their retirement years. I still had to work. Alone for the holidays for the first time in years. I kept playing the melancholy piece, adding more languid timing due to my sad realization of having to be alone. At least I had my music.

I suddenly had the feeling that I was being watched intently. Someone had noticed my playing – I could see this person coming towards me in my periphery. I paid no mind – I kept playing, being only halfway through the piece. The man (I could tell he had facial hair) stood to my left, not coming any closer.

He was close enough for me to smell his cologne -I had no idea what the scent was, but it was one of the best scents I had ever smelled on a person.

_Wow._

I missed one beat in my playing, but got it back on track after coming back to my senses. I decided to let this man know that I was aware of his presence.

“Debussy fan, huh?” I asked lightly.

“Yes, you play it beautifully.”

_British. Super sexy._

I made sure to focus on my playing until the very end, ending the piece with as much passion and flair as I could. I was showing off for Mr. British accent. It was my way of flirting. I certainly did not have a particular talent with verbal banter, but I could flirt in more subtle ways.

I lifted my hands gracefully from the keys back to my lap, took in a deep breath with the satisfaction of playing quite well, despite having little practice lately. I turned my head over my left shoulder to get a good look at my admirer.

He was tall. He wore glasses, a burgundy sweater, and had a pearly grin. His curly hair and full beard had a tint of ginger. And he still smelled divine.

_So attractive._

My eyes widened, and I took in another breath, this time a sharp one. His attractiveness was quite shocking, actually. This was not normal.

“Bravo,” he said, giving a few polite golf claps and a laugh. “What else is in the program for tonight’s performance?” he joked.

“Well…what would you like to hear?” I asked quietly.

He came closer to my left side, perhaps to hear me better.

“How about something festive?” he said, raising his eyebrows, expectantly and with a grin. His eyes were so clear and blue. They expressed an intelligence that was uncommon to me – an intelligence that seemed both academic and emotional. I could tell he was really into the music I played.  

I thought for a moment, my eyes looking towards the ceiling.

_What to play for this gorgeous man?_

I smiled and turned back to the piano, my hands ready for something a little more jazzy. I began to play What Are You Doing New Year’s Eve? with a medium tempo. After I played the intro, I was surprised to hear my admirer start to sing! Perfectly in time and on-key:

“Maybe it’s much too early in the game,

Oh, but I thought I’d ask you just the same,

What are you doing New Year’s, New Year’s Eve?

He walked up close to the gorgeous piano, placing one hand on the top, the other in the air, gesturing dramatically with his singing.

 

“Wonder whose arms will hold you good and tight,

When it’s exactly 12 o’clock that night?

Welcoming in the New Year, New Year’s Eve”

 

“Maybe I’m crazy to suppose,

I’d ever be the one you chose,

Out of a thousand invitations you’ll receive?”

 

His singing was fun and quite glorious. On-key, deep, and passionate. He was definitely practiced. He sounded wonderful, even though we had never performed together before.

My eyes reached his for a moment, leaving me with a purely happy feeling in my chest. We were enjoying ourselves.

 

“Ah, but in case I stand one little chance,

Here comes the jackpot question in advance,

What are you doing New Year’s, New Year’s Eve?

 

I played an interlude with a jazzy solo, again focusing on making it perfect in front of this man. He sang another chorus and we both ended the song, both of us clapping. One other bystander also clapped, surprising both of us.

“Well done, sir,” I said with a smile, this time without having to turn my head. He was standing so close to me.

“No need to call me sir, just Tom,” he said politely and stuck out his hand. I shook his hand, which was smooth and warm.

 “Ella,” I replied shyly, still holding his hand.

“The pleasure is mine,” he said, just before bringing my hand up to his lips for a short kiss.

_God damn, what a gentleman._

“Do you play?” I asked him, curious to see what other musical talents this handsome man possessed.

“Not well” he admitted, with a small bashful chuckle. “I’m working on getting better at it.”

I shifted myself to the right on the piano bench, patting the left side and looking into his eyes.

“Let me hear what you’ve got so far,” I laughed. I started to get nervous, and laughing was my coping mechanism. However, I still felt confident enough to invite this man to sit next to me.

He chuckled while grasping his right hand with his left, stretching out his fingers. He also looked towards the floor for a moment. I had a feeling this was his coping mechanism.

“Wow, what an honor,” he said quietly and with a toothy grin, once again. He sat down next to me, his thigh touching mine.

_He smells so good._

He played some chords to produce an improvised melody while touching the pedal with his foot. He obviously knew what he was doing.

“How about some blues?” I asked. I decided that I could teach him a boogie bass section to play as a duet with me while improvised in the higher pitches.

“Yes, I would love that!” he said excitedly. “I haven’t dabbled much into the blues yet on piano. Only guitar.”

_So he can sing and play multiple instruments? I wonder what other talents this man has…_

I showed him how to play some chords with both his right and left hand. I placed my hands on his at times to make sure he got the fingering right.

_Such large, capable hands._

I explained the basics of blues rhythm. He was fascinated- I could tell he was a good student. He practiced his part a few times before getting it straight.

“Ready when you are” he claimed proudly with a smile. He looked at me softly. I returned the smile.

“One, two, three, and,” I said before we both played together. I could tell others were starting to watch us. We played well. I improvised mostly, and I felt excited when Tom started to improvise on the rhythm on his part too.

I gave him the signal that I would be ending the song by slowing the tempo of my playing, and we ended with some strong minor notes, in true blues fashion. We both giggled – the spontaneity of this moment was just too enjoyable to _not_ laugh out loud with joy.

“Wow, who would have thought that I would end up learning blues piano in the middle of a train station?” Tom said with a gleam in his eye. He looked at me adoringly. “Thank you,” he said sincerely, warmly.

“Anytime,” I smiled, but unsure what to do next.  We sat quietly while smiling shyly at each other for a few moments.

_Small talk. Even though you hate it._

“So how did you end up so far from home?” I asked him, implying that I knew by his accent that he was definitely not from here.

“This is sort of my second home. I’m here all the time for work.” He still sat next to me on the bench, but he turned to point to where he originally sat off to the side. “I have a few days off, and I came here to do some sketches. It’s such a beautiful building, quite uncommon these days to encounter a beautiful train station.”

_He sketches._

“Are you an artist?” I asked curiously.

“In a sense, yes. I’m an actor.”

“Ah, hence the second home.”

_Had I seen him before??_

“Anything I would have seen you in?” I asked casually, trying to make sure he could not hear the excitement in my voice. I tried to imagine we were just two artists, having a casual conversation. I had a feeling, however, that it was about to become a little more than just casual conversation. I started realizing where I had seen him before he started his answer.

“Ah, just a few films with a small studio, I don’t know if you’ve ever heard of them - Marvel Studios?” he asked with a huge smile.

_Shit._

“You know, I think I may have heard about it…. I will have to Google it,” I said playfully with a knowing smile back at him, keeping with the joke. I decided to not make a big deal about his fame. I wanted to treat him like Tom the human being, not Tom Hiddleston the famous actor, and I guessed he would like that too.

He looked so different from Loki.

_So wonderfully scruffy._

“Where are you off to tonight?” he asked innocently. I wasn’t 100% sure I wanted to divulge my personal schedule to him – he was still a stranger. Nevertheless, I felt like I could trust him.

“I just got back from Santa Barbara on the train, now I’m off to my apartment.” I looked toward my luggage, feeling the compulsion to get going before this got awkward. “I should probably get going.” Yes, we played some music together in a bout of serendipity, but I did think there was anything I could do to keep this going. I was tired and, honestly, wanted to go back to my warm bed.

“I’m heading back to my hotel soon, so I could give you a lift home if you like.” He said this while looking at the floor, then suddenly looking into my eyes, locking with them again. He reminded me of a puppy with his expectant expression. He was still sitting so close to me.

His question shocked me, and a jolt of adrenaline coursed through my chest. I was certainly not expecting this.

He waited patiently for my answer, seeming to know that it had the potential to be out of line.

“Sure, that would be great,” I replied quietly, without looking at him. I instead looked at my luggage.

“Wonderful,” he said warmly, with a smile, but I could tell he was trying to hide some excitement. He patted his thighs quickly before standing up, grabbing my roller luggage, and striding over to grab his sketchbook. I stood up to catch up with him, realizing how slow and short I was compared with him. I was wearing booties with heels, and he still towered over me.

He reached the doorway to the station in half the time it took me, so he looked behind him with a smile to see where I had made it to so far.

_That smile._

“Sorry, I tend to move a little more quickly than most.” He waited patiently while holding open the door for me.

He was so graceful and strong. I could now see his pectoral muscle definition through his sweater as he held the door.

I didn’t understand how this lonely night had turned so quickly into quite the opposite in such a short amount of time…but I wasn’t exactly complaining.

We walked out together into the night, side-by-side. The cool air was refreshing, as I had begun to feel flushed. Tom was stunning (did I mention he smelled _so good_?). I could not believe my luck with him offering to give me a ride home. It was comforting to know that I would not have to leave this man yet.

His arm was so close to mine that I looked up at him. He simply smiled, and I couldn’t help but laugh.

We walked up to a jet-black Jaguar F-Type coupe.

_Of course he drives this beautiful car._

“My lady,” he said with a smile as he opened the passenger door for me, gesturing for me to sit inside.

The leather smell inside was welcoming as I plopped down on the seat, it being much lower to the ground than I expected. He opened the trunk to put my luggage in the car and was back in the front seat, next to me, within seconds it seemed like. He seemed quite excited, which was cute.

“Where to, darling?” He looked at me softly with raised eyebrows. I settled down further into the seat and turned slightly toward him.

“Would you mind terribly if we stopped off for a coffee? I know a place that stays open late.” It was a risk, but I had a feeling he wanted to continue hanging out with me. I know I certainly wanted to.

He reached over and grabbed my hand, lifting it back up to his lips for a quick kiss.

“Music to my ears,” he said, with a little mischievous smile this time.

His little kiss on my hand sent shivers through my body- I was surprised by his bold gesture. But also very, very aroused. It was going to be a good night.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tom’s POV:

I was sitting comfortably in an oversized leather chair, in the zone, sketching the vaulted ceilings of Union Station lightly in pencil. I could not believe I had never made it here before to see this historic place, in all the times I have been through this town. I guess that is why. I always seem to be passing _through_ LA, rather than getting to know my way around. I decided to change that this time. I would be here for several weeks, for once utilizing one of the many sound stages in LA for filming. Most movie studio productions were opting to film elsewhere in the world these days.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Claire de Lune floating throughout the station. I thought it nice that someone turned on some music, but it was odd since it was 10 o’clock at night. I realized suddenly that someone was playing the large piano in the center of the room. The female pianist was playing the piece beautifully. This piqued my interest. I was hesitant at first, not wanting to interrupt, but I decided to put down my sketchbook and walk closer to the pianist.

I was not sure if she noticed I was there, but I kept listening. Her hands were small, but expertly gliding across the keys.

_Impressive._

“Debussy fan, huh?” she asked him, but still playing and looking towards the keys.

“Yes, you play it beautifully.” I responded quickly, wondering how she would take my compliment. She kept playing.

When she ended the piece, she flashed a look at me over her shoulder, flipping her golden-brown hair. She had a soft face with a natural slight blush on her cheeks. Her eyes were light green, pupils dilated, with a twinge of sadness.

_She’s beautiful._

Her eyes grew a little wide and she seemed paralyzed for a moment once she saw me. I was used to this. I played it off the best way I knew how- shifting focus away from me.

 “Bravo! What else is in the program for tonight’s performance?” I tried to make this as lighthearted as possible.

“Well…what would you like to hear?” she asked. I took a chance and stepped closer to her. She didn’t seem to mind.

I thought for a moment, remembering the decorations hanging around us. “How about something festive?”

Her face lit up while looking up to the ceiling like she was thinking.

_So sweet._

She seemed to get an idea of what to play and turned back to the keys, playing a fun rendition of “What Are You Doing New Year’s Eve.”

_Perfect._

I wanted to join in on the fun. I stepped closer to the piano and started to sing as she played. She did not falter in her playing, but rather, she gave me a large smile once she realized I was singing along with her.

I stopped singing for a bit as she played a jazzy improvisation. She was _so good_.

“Well done, sir,” she said with a smile once we finished our duet.

“No need to call me sir, just Tom,” I replied, finally getting a chance to introduce myself properly. I shook her hand, her skin so soft.

 “Ella,” she said quietly, with her eyes locked on mine.

_Ella._

“The pleasure is mine,” I said, just before bringing her hand up to my lips.  

_So soft._

She then surprised me. “Do you play?” she asked, nodding to the piano.

_Fuck._

“Not well, I’m working on getting better at it.” I really didn’t want to show her my comparably miserable piano playing skills.

 “Let me hear what you’ve got so far,” she said while patting the seat next to her. She was warm and inviting. Her eyes told me she would not judge me, so I sat next to this beautiful, talented woman, despite being incredibly nervous.

 “Wow, what an honor,” I said sheepishly. I was so close to her now. But that was comforting.

I started to mess around with some chords I had practiced before. Nothing special.

“How about some blues?” she asked me. It was amazing how we seemed to be operating on the same mental wavelength. It was like she was reading my mind.  

“Yes, I would love that! I haven’t dabbled much into the blues yet on piano. Only guitar.” Luckily, I had some past musical training while preparing for a film. Otherwise, I would be kicking myself right now at how inadequate I was.

She showed me how to play some chords that included both my right and left hand in the bass clef. When I was ready to place my hands on the keys, she corrected my fingers gently by placing her hands on mine.

I started to feel that all too familiar feeling of tightness in my jeans.

She then started telling me the basics of blues rhythm on the piano. I could tell she was extremely intelligent, just by the way she explained this new concept to me. I was fixated on her face while listening intently.

_I’ve got my work cut out for me._

I practiced my bit several times before letting her know I was ready. She was a great teacher.

“Ready when you are” I said, trying to remain confident.

“One, two, three, and,” she said before we both played together. She improvised a lot of her part, which inspired me. Once I got the hang of the song, I started to improvise a bit, too. She smiled softly.

We ended the song, both giggling. It was incredibly satisfying.

_I can’t leave her yet._

“Wow, who would have thought that I would end up learning blues piano in the middle of a train station? Thank you,” I said, looking to her with admiration.

“Anytime,” she said, shifting nervously now.  

 “So how did you end up so far from home?” she asked me.

“This is sort of my second home. I’m here all the time for work. I have a few days off, and I came here to do some sketches.” I pointed to my sketchbook. “It’s such a beautiful building, quite uncommon these days to encounter a beautiful train station.”

 “Are you an artist?” she asked, seemingly very interested.  

“In a sense, yes. I’m an actor.” This is where it gets awkward. I wasn’t convinced she had recognized me yet.

“Ah, hence the second home… anything I would have seen you in?” she asked, slightly guarded. I could see in her eyes that she was mentally sorting through actors she knew and who I looked like.  

I decided to make a joke out of it. “Ah, just a few films with a small studio, I don’t know if you’ve ever heard of them - Marvel Studios?”

I saw the sudden recognition in her face.

_Well, it was nice just being Tom for a few minutes of my life._

Surprisingly, she continued the flow of the conversation without skipping a beat.

 “You know, I think I may have heard about it…. I will have to Google it,” she said, smiling at the joke.

_Is she really moving on from the fact that I am famous?_

She looked at her suitcase, and I knew what was coming. I couldn’t leave her yet. “Where are you off to tonight?” I asked, trying not to pry, but failing. Luckily, she did not seem perturbed.  

“I just got back from Santa Barbara on the train, now I’m off to my apartment. I should probably get going.” The sadness returned to her eyes.

_I want to stay with her._

“I’m heading back to my hotel soon, so I could give you a lift home, if you like,” I offered. She chuckled. I hoped I didn’t sound desperate.  

 “Sure, that would be great,” she replied, still looking at her luggage.

“Wonderful,” I tried to say casually, but I’m not sure it worked.

_She probably thinks I’m making a major intrusion on her life now._

I stood up quickly, grabbing her roller luggage, grabbing my sketchbook from the chair. She followed behind me, her heels clicking on the hard floor.  

I looked behind me to make sure she made it okay to the door, and I couldn’t help but smile at her.

_Ella._

“Sorry, I tend to move a little more quickly than most.” I tried to stifle my excitement. It still wasn’t working.

She passed by me through the door, and I got a whiff of the scent of her shampoo.

_She smells so good._

How had I managed to acquire the company of such a lovely woman in such a short amount of time?

We walked out together into the cool air. LA was not nearly as cold as London this time of year, for which I was grateful.

I smiled at Ella as her arm brushed against mine. This contact with her gave me even more inspiration continue my chivalry.

We reached my Jag, and I made sure to open the passenger door for her first. “My lady,” I said, gesturing for her to go inside. I got the sense that she liked the Jag.

I quickly made sure all of our items made it safely in the trunk, then made it back to the front seat next to Ella.

“Where to, darling?” I asked, excited to find out where I would be taking her. A thought occurred to me to ask if she would like to get coffee with me. I decided against asking her.

She thought for a moment, then said, “Would you mind terribly if we stopped off for a coffee? I know a place that stays open late.”

I was shocked. It was like she could literally read my mind. I was so excited that, without thinking, I reached for her hand and brought it once again to my lips for a quick kiss.

 “Music to my ears,” I said, smiling widely. This certainly was a great start to the weekend.


End file.
